The advent of the Internet has endeared millions of people to the idea of casually browsing for information on an endless number of topics. Until recently, browsing the Internet required the use of a conventional computer system properly configured with the necessary Internet-related operating system components and applications, such as a browser and e-mail program. Unfortunately, conventional computers are relatively expensive and require a fair amount of training before an individual can expertly explore the Internet.
Recent advances in technology have evolved into systems that allow Internet access over a television set with the addition of a relatively inexpensive Internet access terminal. One such Internet access terminal is the WEBTV Internet access terminal, developed and marketed by WEBTV Networks, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. Such Internet access terminals provide users with an inexpensive and less complicated way to take advantage of the many features of the Internet. However, existing Internet access terminals suffer from several problems. For instance, the user experience is divided into a television experience of an Internet experience.
More specifically, the interface provided by existing Internet access terminals requires a user to switch between a television mode and an Internet mode. The user generally cannot simultaneously access features of both television viewing and Internet use. The only known attempt at integrating the television experience with the Internet experience is simply displaying, in a small window, the current television programming while the use is in an Internet mode. That solution falls short of ideal because the user may have access to Internet features while watching the television programming, but the user does not have simultaneous access to both television mode features and Internet mode features.
Another problem with existing systems is that if the user has browsed away from a home page or a start page, the user does not have easy access to the features made available by the access terminal. For instance, if a user has browsed away from a starting page having an e-mail button, and the user desires to review his e-mail, the user must return to the starting page or otherwise leave the current page. For the unsophisticated user, finding the way back to the starting page can be cumbersome or confusing.
A system for integrating the Internet browsing experience with the television viewing experience has eluded those skilled in the art. Thus, users cannot simultaneously access features associated with both television viewing and Internet browsing through current Internet access terminals.